thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King: Scar's Reign: Chapter 4: Sinister Plots
'Intro' This is the 4th chapter of The Lion King: Scar's Reign by user ScarsReign. Read the summary of the story here. 'Chapter 4: Sinister Plots & Hidden Agendas' That same night,Shenzi and Banzai kept watch. "Nala as the leading huntress, I didn’t see that one comin’," Banzai said while scratching himself. "I sort of did," Shenzi vacantly answered. "Whatever, it doesn't make sense!" Banzai continued. "Well perhaps it does. Sarabi restricted us with her control. Nala on the other hand is, how shall I put it?" Nothing more than a pretty doll. "She just doesn't have what it takes," Shenzi eventually said. Banzai pulled a strange face. "Ya think it's a tactic? Even I could've thought of a better one!" Banzai complained. "Look, I can't see inside his head. I only know back then, when he still had Zira by his side, he provided us of much more freedom. She surely had an influence on him." "And you're going to help me restore that!" Zira interfered. She found the two hyenas and after Scar's silly announcement, she figured she could use their help. Despite of how things had ended between her and Scar, Zira and the hyenas had kept their friendship alive. Therefore Zira also knew about Scar's desires to exile her and Nuka. She also knew that Nuka wasn't the real reason why Scar hadn't pursued this yet. Zira had watched Mufasa and Taka growing up. She witnessed how Taka, later Scar developed huge feelings of jealousy because he remained in the shadows of his big brother. Mufasa never trusted Zira, but hadn't lost trust in his brother yet. Often Zira had imagined how life on the Pride Lands would be like without Mufasa in it. She wanted him dead, but she felt no direct need for getting her own paws dirty on that. And why would she, when Scar dreamed to accede the throne that much? Connect the dots. Having Scar and the hyenas doing the dirty work for her truly was a blessing! This secret between her, the hyenas and Scar kind of was a fortune for Zira. Both she and the hyenas knew that, if it ever came out, the outcome would become a big mess. Scar also was aware of that and fortunate for Zira, the signs of it eating him alive had started to leave their marks on him. "Zira, we stopped mentioning yo name to him. Ya know, it doesn't really thrill him. The effect it has on him is almost just as bad as when I let slip Mu.." The facial expressions of his companions, especially Zira's, caused Banzai to swallow his sentence. "I've always wondered what ya did to screw things up!" he continued a moment later. "I? That lion is impossible! But he has his weaknesses and if I can manage to manipulate him again, you and I eventually benefit." A foul grin appeared on Zira’s face. “I know I still got the lion by its tail..” "It's worth the try and as long as it ain't really hurts our pal.." Banzai exchanged a look with Shenzi. "It's a long shot, I'd say start with counterin’ Nala," Shenzi finally said. "Yak Nala, I hate that little brat! If I had the charge, she would have been exiled already, or better, killed!" Again Zira started to boil from the inside but Shenzi showed her an evil grin. "That my friend, can be arranged!" the hyena vilely said. A wide grimace filled Zira's face as well. Right.. Yes, it can! 'Notes' *All rights regarding The Lion King belong to Disney. *I work with the Italic font to reveal a character's thought. Song lyrics will be shown in Bold. 'Next Chapter' Read the next chapter A Foggy Hyena Echoed, Scarred Cave here. Coming soon!Category:ScarsReign Category:The Lion King: Scar's Reign Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters